


Sons of Mandalore

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Series: Various Korkie AUs [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, Korkie has a husband, Korkie is Duke of Mandalore, Korkie is Satine's son, Korkie's full name is Kor-Kian because Satine isn't that cruel, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Prompt Fill, ROTS didn't go Like That, airs country's dirty laundry, not Satine-friendly, she committed cultural genocide folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Kor-Kian Kryze, Duke of Mandalore, sent a simple message to the formerly exiled Mandalorian clans- that so long as they agreed to follow the rules governing any system in the Republic, they could be restored to citizenship without any other stipulations.All but one clan responded eagerly- a clan of one.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze & Boba Fett, Korkie Kryze/original male character
Series: Various Korkie AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Sons of Mandalore

**Author's Note:**

> More Banned Together Bingo! I know it's been a while- I was actually working a virtual summer camp, and you wouldn't believe how much being on zoom for thirteen hours a day will kill your writing juices lol. This is a fill for 'airs country's dirty laundry,' formerly 'America's dirty laundry.'  
> I've got something in the works, and close to done, for (in my opinion!) my weirdest prompt- alien weatherman! I'll post it next week for Codywan week!!!!

Korkie looked up balefully from his desk when the door to his office opened, then sighed and slumped back into his chair when Taleal just shook his head. Of the correspondence from the many exiled clans of Mandalore, the complete silence from the smallest clan of them all was stealing his sleep.  
  
And still, the night before the ceremony, he had received nothing.  
  
“You’re clan-born.” Korkie said, slowly burying his face in his hands. Taleal settled his hands on his husband’s shoulders, pressing his fingers into beskar-hard muscle as he hummed in affirmation. “What do you think the odds are of him showing up?”  
  
“Honestly I- Kian, you must improve your posture, I can’t even find your shoulder blades- I have no idea. Now for the question you’re really asking,” Taleal said, moving one hand to briefly ruffle Korkie’s hair, “I don’t think Clan Fett will cause any upset. Our greatest warriors will be there, and if he makes a move against the Manda’lore he’ll be forfeiting your offer for citizenship.”  
  
“…Am I making a mistake?”  
  
“And that means you need to sleep.” Taleal said firmly, any and all humor draining from his voice in an instant. “You are rebuilding from the crimes against our people by the woman who bore you. That will never be a mistake. Now come, you need your rest.”  
  
~  
  
It had been some time since Korkie had felt so nervous before speaking to the people of Mandalore. Of course, the crowd gathered in Sundari on this day were not those who he had spoken to countless times in the two years since he had become Duke, but the leaders and members of the clans who had been exiled by the… previous leadership of the system.  
  
“If my sister could see you now,” Bo-Katan said as if reading her nephew’s mind, clapping her hand on Korkie’s shoulder, “it would kill her all over again.”  
  
Korkie gave her a tight smile as he tried not to shift under the unfamiliar weight of the beskar he wore. His clothing had been carefully chosen for the occasion- breastplate, pauldrons, and gloves of beskar of a warrior, with a fine blue cloak embroidered in pink and silver with the symbol of his clan- a midrim politician, but undeniably a Mandalorian of clan Kryze. Bo-Katan, in contrast, wore her full suit of armor except for her helmet, which she had tucked under her arm, and had the Darksaber prominently clipped to her belt.  
  
“People of Mandalore!” The crowd fell mostly silent as all of the warriors of Mandalore turned their eyes to the skinny politician whose face held the eyes of the woman who had betrayed them. “There is no need for me to stand before you today and recite the foul events of our past.” Our past leadership, Korkie did not say, but his people heard. “We cannot erase our past, but we can begin to make amends. I can begin to make amends with the power I hold. So it is my honor and privilege to welcome back, to welcome home, the clans of Mandalore. This is your home, and it has and will always be your home. I, Kor-Kian Kryze, Duke of Mandalore-“  
  
“And I, Bo-Katan Kryze, Manda’lore and holder of the Darksaber-“  
  
“Restore each member of the exiled clans to full citizenship!”  
  
“Long live the clans of Mandalore!” Bo-Katan cried, lighting the Darksaber over her head and slammed one hand on the polished armor on her chest. Korkie mirrored her action, as did many of the armored warriors in the crowd- the clang of armor and raised voices ringing through Sundari.  
  
~  
  
Pretty words made up only one part of winning back the affections of the burned Mandalorians. The greater portion would be tested later the same day, when the palace in Sundari opened its doors for the clans, and Mandalorian ale flowed freely. Several arenas had been set up in the gardens, and the sound of raucous laughter was nearly as loud as the clanging of beskar.  
  
The hard politics would come later- the enforcing of the new laws of Mandalore as well as the laws of the Republic, but for now, there was celebration, and Mandalore was whole once again.  
  
Korkie worked his way through the crowds slowly, deeply regretting his choice for forego armor up to his elbows, as many of the clan-born Mandalorians insisted on greeting him with a harsh knocking together of forearms. If his previous experience training with beskar was anything to go by, he would be black, blue, and purple from his elbows to his wrists by the time the festivities began to die down.  
  
“He’s here.” Taleal, fully armored and lingering at Korkie’s back, whispered sharply. “Show no fear.”  
  
The crowd seemed the part around the newcomer as he made his way towards the Duke. Korkie chewed the inside of his cheek as the battered green armor came into view, along with the face that Korkie had seen so many times before in the Republic.  
  
“Boba Fett.” Korkie said, bringing a closed fist to his opposite shoulder. Fett made no attempt to hide how he sized Korkie up, and the young Duke was struct with the sudden realization that he and Fett were about the same age.  
  
They were true opposites in many ways. Boba Fett had been raised by a father in the old ways of blood and beskar while never setting foot on Mandalore. Korkie Kryze had grown up in Mandalore’s system, raised by a mother determined to strip the rich culture of her people like sand tore the paint from a starship.  
  
“Kryze.” Fett said, as if he had intended it to be with vitriol, but had lost a sliver of his nerve before he could spit the clan name.  
  
Perhaps he had also realized how similar they were, or else simply how out-numbed he would have been if he made any threat.  
  
Either way, Korkie smiled- genuinely, even if tight.  
  
“Welcome home, Clan Fett. Mandalore is better for having you in her system.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, two quick questions about my tags!  
> 1\. would you guys want me to tag my fics where Korkie is Satine's son? I know it's one of those... presumed canon things, but some people might not want it?  
> 2\. what would everyone think of me using the tag 'canon is a sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker' as my general tag for fics that go so far off the rails of canon? That way my own fics can be sorted by how much they fit to canon?
> 
> Let me know! While I write for myself, my tags are for the purpose of readers, and I want to make everything as convenient as possible!
> 
> Stay safe, wear a mask, and take your meds!


End file.
